Mute Maid
by Pandora Destiny
Summary: Aria is suddenly transported into the world of Kuroshitsuji! It is the manga/anime she loves the most. Nobody knows who she is and where she comes from. She doesn't speak, well rarely speaks. Ciel takes her in after something tragic happens. Such a coincidence. What will happen to her now? Read as she meets all the Kuroshitsuji cast! R
1. Prologue: Before It Happened

**Mute Maid~(Kuroshitsuji *Black Butler*) Prologue: Before It Happened**

**Author's Note:** Mwahahaha! I have decided to start a new fanfic, this time, it is based on Kuroshitsuji since I just- I just, ARGH! Words cannot describe its' greatness! That is just how great it is, no, not great, exquisitely fantastic, amazing, interesting, etc… the list can go on forever with great words! This is a prologue of the story. Of course I should explain some things about the main character or my OC in this story!

Sooo, my OC is a girl called Aria and she is a girl from the 21st century (of course) who was transported back into the 19th century. She is a twelve year old girl, soon turning thirteen, with black hair tied up in two ponytails and navy blue eyes (wow. The description reminds me of Ciel). In the prologue, she's 10 years old.

**Me:** *punches fists in the air* Yay! A new fanfiction has just now been created, of course in courtesy of me.

**Aria:** *silence*

**Me:** Come on Ari-chan, say something. Like the disclaimer for example?

**Aria:** *shakes head*

**Me:** *sweatdrop* ha, ha, ha. I guess I'll have to do it. Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso. I only own my OC, right Aria?

**Aria:** …

**Me:** *sigh*

**Prologue: Before It Happened…**

**Aria P.O.V:**

"Mum, mum! Can I go to the anime convention?" I asked my mother excitedly. She sighed and smiled.

"Why of course Aria. Why wouldn't I let my little baby go?" she told me. She knelt and patted my head. I blushed with embarrassment and pushed her away pouting.

"Mum, I not a little girl anymore." I told her stubbornly. She just chuckled.

"But in my world you will always be my baby Aria." she said, winking afterwards. I blushed harder.

"My friends are all there and we've been wanting to go to this one for a long time, I can't keep them waiting forever, can I?" I told her. She nodded. I turned around and ran towards my friends waiting there. I turned my head whilst running and shouted something back to her.

"Thanks mum! See you later."

I reached my friends and we set off to find one thing in particular. We looked around continuously, searching for that one thing. We looked at each other and nodded, a silent plan formed in the air between us all.

"Well, let's meet here in fifteen minutes, if any of us find _**'that'**_ tell us all about it, kay?" a blonde with blue eyes in the group said. I nodded.

"Of course, Jessica. No leaving the others behind as well, like you did last time." I said, aiming the last bit at her to make her feel guilty. Jessica blushed. The last time we went to an anime convention, she had run off and left us behind when she found something related to Kuroshitsuji, yes, Kuroshitsuji was what we meant by _**'that'**_ (if you didn't know, it was pretty obvious considering the fact this is a fanfic about Kuroshitsuji). We nodded and left, going separate ways. I walked blindly for a very long time and found nothing. Suddenly, I was pushed outside and onto the ground by some guy.

"Hey!" I shouted angrily, but he was already gone. I sighed and stood up, hastily brushing the dust off of myself. I looked at my watch but it was broken. I swore quietly.

_Probably broke from the impact._

It was most likely fifteen minutes had already past. I sighed once again, I didn't want to go back and face the wrath of my friends accusing me of something I didn't do. I decided to take a walk and study the vegetation around me. It was actually quite beautiful, surprisingly. The flowers were blooming everywhere and looked healthy which meant they probably had a good gardener who cared for plants hired. I walked aimlessly for a while and soon got bored. I trailed of the path and travelled deeper into lush green vegetation. Sooner or later, I ended up at a waterfall. It was breathtakingly beautiful. The water was sparkling and gleaming, it was very transparent. I had never seen anything like it.

_How could such a beautiful, but mysterious place be kept hidden from the world?_

I kneeled on the grass and cupped some of the water into my hands, it trickled out of my hands, not slow, but not fast either. It fell back into the water without a gigantic 'plop' or splash. I stood up again and admired the waterfall from afar. The place seemed magical, almost too perfect to be real. Suddenly, I noticed a shadow behind the waterfall that I didn't see before.

_Well, I guess it's to be expected. The thick gush of water probably covered it and hid it from my view._

I crept up to the side of the waterfall where I saw the outline of a cave. Curiosity took over me, even though I had always resisted my curiosity by remembering the say 'curiosity killed the cat', it was far to irresistible. I pondered on how I was going to get there without needing to get into the deep water. Then I noticed a ledge.

_Aha!_

I began to cross the ledge. Halfway through, I accidentally slipped. I panicked and closed my eyes, bracing myself for the fall into the water. It never came. My consciousness was silently slipping away, the last thing I felt was I hand grasping my wrist and pulling me towards them, deeper into the darkness. Tears started to fall.

_Sorry Mum. It doesn't seem like I'll be seeing you later…_

**Me:** Okay, I have to admit, this prologue is the worst one I've ever wrote and will ever be in my whole entire life.

**Aria:** Really?

**Me:** *gasp* Ari-chan spoke! *shock*

**Aria:** …

**Me:** *sigh* Well, it was nice while it lasted. This was only a prologue. I promise the real series will be better. Just needed to have a way for Ari-chan to enter the world of Kuroshitsuji.


	2. Chapter 1: Another World

**Mute Maid~(Kuroshitsuji *Black Butler*) Chapter 1: Mute Maid, Entering Another World**

**Author's Note:** Chapter 1 is now available. I get a feeling that this series is going to fail… That's a bad omen. Well, I shouldn't dwell on bad things so much. I've always wanted to learn Japanese or Latin, but I got stuck learning Chinese instead! *sigh* My life sucks…

**Me:** I just hope that this series won't fail…

**Aria:** …

**Me:** Ari-chan is ignoring me *pout*

**Aria:** …

**Me:** People, please don't put bad comments if you ever review, I'll just reply to your review with swearing (no offence. It all depends on what I think).

**Aria:** …

**Me:** *sigh* Ari-chan, you're not making this very fun.

**Aria:** …

**Me:** *stunned* She's full on ignoring me *emo corner* Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso, not me *sob*

**Chapter 1: Mute Maid, Entering Another World…**

**Aria P.O.V:**

My eyes fluttered open and I stared up at the sky. There birds were chattering noisily all around me.

_Stupid Birds._

I sat up and looked around at my surroundings. I was in forest. My head ached and I massaged my temples. My memory was still hazy.

_How did I get here? The last thing I remembered was…_

I gasped.

_Mum!_

I scrambled up and desperately looked around. The waterfall had disappeared and the place looked more different.

_Where am I?_

I looked around puzzled and started to wonder around. My arms fell to my sides and one of them hit the bag I was carrying.

_What did I have in there again?_

I sat down with my legs crossed and poured the contents on the floor. There on the floor was my: I-pod, I-pod charger, two sketch books, wallet, three favourite books, earphones and a small picture frame containing a photo of me and my friends, my parents and their parents behind us all smiling. It was the picture we took on my tenth birthday which happened recently. I smiled sadly, remembering the good times hurt. I put all the things back into my bag and I heard voices in front of me. Two girls popped out. One had auburn hair with warm chestnut brown eyes. She had freckles and wore a brown dress and a white apron. The other was had dirty blonde hair and bright blue sapphire eyes and had freckles too. She wore a blue dress and a similar apron. They appeared to be eight years old. They stared at me and I stared back at them. Then, one of them spoke.

"Big sis, you're wearing weird clothes. Where do you come from?" she asked me. I looked down at my clothes and compared it to theirs. They were indeed, very different. I studied there clothes and they seemed to be from the olden times.

"Isabel! You're asking her a completely useless question!" scolded the auburn haired girl. Isabel looked at the other stubbornly.

"No I didn't Milly!" Isabel said to the girl called Milly. They started bickering, completely forgetting I was there. I coughed and they stopped.

"So, where are you from big sis?" asked Isabel eagerly. Her calling me big sis was starting to get on my nerves.

"Um… I have no idea." I told her. It was the truth. From what I could tell, I probably landed in another world or travelled back into the past. The looked at me, stunned.

"Where am I and what year is it?" I asked them.

"You are in England, London and we're in the year 1843." Said Milly sternly, seeing the troubled look on my face made her more suspicious.

"What's wrong?" she asked, brows furrowed. She was a smart girl.

"Nothing." I said quickly.

"How about we take you home big sis?" Isabel asked cheerfully.

"I don't have a home." I said suddenly. They stared at me wide eyed and bombarded me with a question.

"What do you mean?" They asked with worry and concern. I bit my lip.

"Well, I suddenly woke up in the forest without some of my memories." I lied, well only half of it was a lie.

"You should come with us! We're orphans and since you have nowhere to go and don't remember anything, you're an orphan too!" exclaimed Isabel happily. She was too happy and innocent for her own good. Milly, on the other hand, was still suspicious, but most of it faded after hearing she couldn't remember anything.

"Okay." I replied, happy that they were willing to help me.

"I'll lead the way!" shouted Isabel. She led me deeper into a forest. We soon reached a two story cottage. It was the orphanage. We walked up to the door and burst in.

"We're back~!" shouted Isabel. More children appeared and gathered around welcoming the two girls back. They stopped when they saw me. The owner of the orphanage stepped into the hallway.

"What's all the commotion about?" she asked.

"What's with her weird clothes?" asked a boy with brown hair and blue eyes. He pointed to me with mild curiosity.

_Seriously, what's with them all asking about my clothing? Is wearing a blue blouse with a black hood jacket, black leggings and black boots really that weird?_

"That's very rude Christopher!" scolded the woman. She caught sight of me and ignored my clothing.

"Why are you here dear?" she asked.

"Apparently she doesn't remember anything. She also doesn't have a home to return to as well. Can she join us?" explained Milly, ending it with a question. The woman looked at me sadly and smiled afterwards.

"Of course! How about I adopt her instead?" she asked the children. They all nodded, happy that there would be a person they could get to know and that she wouldn't disappear from a customer adopting her right afterwards. The woman smiled and introduced herself to me.

"I'm Marianna. What's your name?" she asked me.

"Aria." I said simply.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you. Welcome to the orphanage, you don't have to call me mum, just Marianna would do." Mariana told me.

"Do you have any specialties?" she suddenly asked me. I nodded wearily.

"What are they?" she asked curiously.

"Well, I can draw really well, play the piano, violin and flute, speak Latin, French, Italian, Portuguese, Spanish, Chinese and Japanese fluently, cook, stitch and sow, write, sing and I know many things about the world and my memory on history, english, grammar, mathematics and geography are really good as well. I also have many other things I'm good at and have good knowledge." I told her. She looked at me with surprise at how much I knew. She smirked.

"If you know so much, you'll never get a husband." she told me. I blushed. The other children stared at me as though I was an entire different being.

"Maybe you could teach them? We do have a piano, but not a flute or violin though." she suggested. I smiled.

"I'd be happy to." I told her. The children cheered.

"We're going to have to get you some clothes though." she told me. She studied me.

"I think black and blue suits you best." she said. I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Of course they do!" I laughed. She smiled and left to get my new outfit. I turned to the children and smirked.

"Get ready for your first piano lesson." I told them. They cheered and went into the room containing the piano, I followed them afterwards.

_My life has just turned 360 degrees. I wonder how my new life would turn out?_

**Me:** Aria only stops talking after a few chapters in the series. Sorry for the inconvenience. Otherwise, there would be no reason to call the series 'Mute Maid'.

**Aria:** So does that mean I can still talk?

**Me:** Yes, but you have to stop talking in the next chapter to get a feel for not talking. Okay?

**Aria:** *salute* Yes ma'am!

**Me:** Good.


	3. Chapter 2: The Mysterious Singer

**Mute Maid~(Kuroshitsuji *Black Butler*) Chapter 2: Mute Maid, The Mysterious Singer**

**Author's Note:** I'm very surprised! This story has already been added to **AnimexXxGoddess**'s story alert and **Wolvesnightmare**'s favourite story. I'm happy! I thought this story was going to end up as a big fat **Fail!** But I guess that was probably just the prologue. Aria is now 12 twelve years old, soon turning thirteen, which means three years have almost past. So then, shall we continue?

**Me:** *squeal* the second chapter of my first Kuroshitsuji fanfic. This was the same feeling I had when I typed up my first chapter of my 07-Ghost fanfic. So excited!

**Aria:** …

**Me:** *sigh* She never speaks. In the fanfic, she'll be using a notepad to represent what she's saying. It was in the bag that she brought to the world of Kuroshitsuji with. Don't ask me why she had it in her bag. It's most likely because she's a pro as artist (like me :3). She only stops talking after a particular incident which hasn't occurred yet, but soon will.

**Aria:** *nods head*

**Me:** This is getting quite annoying…

**Aria:** *writing in her notepad*

**Me:** *peeks curiously* what are you writing Ari-chan?

**Aria:** *shows notepad* Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso, not Pandora-chan.

**Me:** *tears up* Ari-chan…You wrote Pandora-chan. I love you! *glomp*

**Chapter 2: Mute Maid, The Mysterious Singer…**

**Sebastian P.O.V:**

*sigh*

I looked at the three servants standing in front of me with scared and sorry looks on their face. A murderous aura surrounded me.

"Finni, how many times do I have to tell you to not ruin the garden?" I told the blonde boy with bright blue eyes.

"Sorry Sebastian. I can't control my strength." he said apologetically. He started to cry. I sighed again and turned to the red head with big glasses.

"Meyrin, stop using the shoe polisher on the banister, clean it properly." I said to her.

"S-sorry S-Sebas-as-tian." she stuttered, turning red in the face. I turned to Bard.

"Bard, stop using a flamethrower on the food." I told him. Bard just scratched his head.

"Gee. Sorry Sebastian. It's just that the food takes so long to finish cooking, I thought that using a flamethrower would speed up the process." he replied. I sighed again.

_If this continues, were going to need another employee. This time, one who is very capable of their job._

I heard footsteps behind me.

"Sebastian." said the person behind me. I turned to face the young boy who was my master.

"What is it Young Master?" I asked him. He grunted.

"We're going on another mission." He told me. He turned to the three servants and sighed.

"We're going to need a new employee soon to take care of them." He said, shaking his head sadly. He left and I turned to follow him, not before I gave each of the servants a beating (except for Tanaka XD)

"I'll clean up the mess later." I told the three who were on the ground, sobbing loudly.

**Later On, Ciel P.O.V:**

"Well then, we'll be leaving now. Make sure you don't ruin the mansion while I'm gone." I told the three servants sharply. They saluted.

"Yes Young Master." they replied.

"Young Master, it's time to go." Sebastian said, opening the door to the carriage. I stepped in and he closed the door. I sat down and the carriage started moving.

"I'm going to need a new servant soon." I said, leaning on the seat, striking a short conversation with Sebastian.

"Yes, you are going to need a new servant soon Young Master." Sebastian agreed.

I sat there, staring out at the scenery. It was just a blur of green. I soon got bored and stopped staring. I sat there thinking about who I should recruit.

"How about we find a new employee on the journey back?" suggested Sebastian. It was like he read my mind, which of course he did.

"Okay." I said.

**Journey Back:**

I sat in the carriage, staring at the scenery once again, wondering who the new recruit should be once again. I sighed. Just as I was about to look away, I heard some singing. This surprised me greatly. I sat up straight and told Sebastian to stop the carriage at once. I slammed the door open and jumped out before Sebastian could help me, surprising Sebastian. The singing came again.

"Sebastian, can you hear it?" I asked my butler. He nodded.

"It seems to be coming from that direction." he said, pointing into the forest, a pathway barely visible.

"Well then, let's go check it out. It might lead us to our new employee." I said. We began making our way into the forest, following the path. Snatches of the singing could be heard. The voice was a girl's one, it was crystal clear and melodic. Her emotions pouring out in the song which seemed to have a lot of meaning. The voice and the song combined made the song seem like a sad song. I quickened my pace.

'_The stars lean down to kiss you,_

_And I'll lie awake and miss you._

_Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere._

_Cause' I'll doze off safe and soundly,_

_But I'll miss your arm around me._

_I'd send you a postcard dear,_

_Cause' I wish you were here._

_I'll watch the night turn light blue,_

_But it's not the same without you,_

_Because it takes two to whisper quietly._

_The silence isn't so bad,_

_Till I look at my hands and feel sad._

_Cause' the spaces between my fingers_

_Are right where yours fit perfectly._

_I'll find repose in new ways,_

_Though I haven't slept in two days_

_Cause' cold nostalgia chills me to the bone…_

_But drenched in vanilla twilight,_

_I'll sit on the front porch all night,_

_Waist deep in thought because when I think of you,_

_I don't feel so alone…_

_I don't feel so alone,_

_I don't feel so alone…_

_As many times as I blink,_

_I'll think of you… tonight._

_When violet eyes get brighter,_

_And heavy wings grow lighter,_

_I'll taste the sky and feel alive again._

_Though I'll forget the world that I knew,_

_I swear I won't forget you._

_If only my voice could reach back through the past,_

_And Whisper in your ear,_

"_Oh, darling I wish you were here…"'_

The singer started to sob afterwards.

When Sebastian and I reached the clearing, no one was there…

**Me:** *sigh* I don't really like this chapter either. Oh well, at least it has the song 'Vanilla Twilight' by Owl City. I absolutely love it. The person singing was Aria. It was focused towards her mother.

**Aria:** *nod*

**Me:** Ari-chan, are you giving me the silent treatment?

**Aria:** …

**Me:** Well, two can play that game!

**Aria:** …

**Me:** …

**Aria:** …

**Me:** Oh wait… I told you to be quiet. Sorry Ari-chan XD.


	4. Chapter 3: Tragedy Strikes

**Mute Maid~(Kuroshitsuji *Black Butler*) Chapter 3: Mute Maid, Tragedy Strikes**

**Author's Note:** Yay! Got nice reviews. Sorry I couldn't update faster. Got caught up reading fanfics, watching anime and typing up chapters for my other fanfics. Sorry about that. Hope this chapter will make a good compensation. Please don't hate me!

**Me:** Oh Mi Gawd! I think I'm going to kill my dad soon if he doesn't let me go on the laptop during the weekdays. Piano is now my new companion, if I lose that, I still have my books and if I lose that too… My Gawd, I swear I will kill him if that ever happens.

**Aria:** 'really?'

**Me:** Yes really. Oh, and I almost forgot to remind you guys that things between these marks are what Ari-chan writes in her notebook ('')

**Aria:** *nods head*

**Me:** Okay then, please announce the disclaimer.

**Aria:** *nod head*

**Me:** Drumroll please *drumroll*

**Aria:** *shows notepad* Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso, not Pandora-chan.

**Me:** And now on with the story!~

**Chapter 3: Mute Maid, Tragedy Strikes…**

**Aria P.O.V:**

I finished playing the piece and heard clapping after my performance. I turned around, startled by the sudden applause.

"I've never heard something that touching before Aria. You're even better than the professionals!" exclaimed Marianna. I blushed and hid my face under my fringe. (for the link to the song Ari-chan played, follow the arrow XD  watch?v=KHw39V4uBUQ)

"I'm not _that_ good Marianna." I told her, fidgeting from embarrassment.

"Aria, you shouldn't deny it. You have talent!" Marianna gushed, making me blush even more. Running was then heard outside the door. The door burst opened, followed by two 11 year olds.

"Marianna! Alex bullied me!" complained a girl with black hair and hazel eyes.

"No I didn't!" denied the boy called 'Alex'.

"Calm down you two and explain what happened." I said with a reasonably calm voice, making the two children two years younger than me quiet. I turned to the girl.

"What happened Penelope?" I asked her. Penelope pointed an accusing finger at Alex.

"He pushed me down and ran away, without saying sorry as well! I even have proof he pushed me." Penelope said, glaring at Alex. I arched an eyebrow.

"You have proof? Show me." I said in demanding tone. She lifted her skirt and showed me the cut embedded deeply into the skin at her knee. I gasped.

"Penelope, we have to treat that wound as soon as possible! We can't let it get infected." I told her in a panicky voice, then, I turned to Alex.

"You better apologize after I treat her." I told him, making him gulp nervously. I took Penelope's hand and led her to the bathroom to get out the first-aid kit. She sat down on a stool as I wet a towel. I walked over to her and gently wiped her knee, making her wince in the process. I took out a band-aid from the first-aid kit and carefully placed it on the injury. I stood up and ruffled her hair.

"You're a good girl, you didn't even cry after you got hurt." I told her, making her smile proudly.

"I know right. Penelope is a very mature girl." She said in an adult voice. I chuckled. Then, someone knocked the door.

"Come in."

The doorknob turned and in shuffled a nervous Alex. His eyes were downcast, refusing to look at us.

"…rry Penelope." He mumbled.

"Sorry, but I don't think Penelope heard that, and you should look at the person you're apologizing to in the eye as well, it's good manners." I told him. He lifted his head and looked Penelope in the eye.

"I'm sorry Penelope." He said with a little more confidence. I smiled.

"That's better. Now go and play along nicely together, okay?" I told them. They both nodded and left. I glanced at the first-aid kit and proceeded to tidy it and put it away. Then I realized that there were no more band-aids. I sighed.

_Now I need to go to town to buy some more._

I left the room and found Marianna where she was last sitting in.

"Marianna, I need to go into town to buy some more band-aids for the first-aid kit." I informed her. The platinum blonde woman with chocolate brown eyes looked up and smiled.

"Okay Aria, Just make sure you come back before dark. You never know what might happen at night. It's really dangerous." She warned me. I nodded. I slipped out the house and left for town.

"Oh, hello Aria. Back in town so soon? Why don't you have an apple?" the grocer greeted and offered me an apple. I shook my head and smiled.

"No thanks. I only came to buy a new stock of band-aids. We ran out of them after I treated Penelope." The grocer nodded in understanding. He knew that when I said 'we', I meant the orphanage. As I passed by, many people greeted me and I shot smiles back. As soon as I bought the band-aids, I started hurrying home. The crowd in the street started to diminish as the shops closed. I walked for a few minutes before I heard the sound of footsteps behind me. My heartbeat quickened and I fastened my pace. The footsteps behind me soon matched my new pace. When I reached the edge of town, the footsteps were still following me. I was then able to summon enough courage to turn around.

"Stop Following Me You Stalker!" I shouted, getting into a fighting stance, ready to disable my stalker, except there was no one there. I turned around and broke into a run, not even taking a chance to glance back. As I ran deeper into the forest, I slowed into a jog.

_What the hell was that? What was happening just then?_

I soon thought I smelt a burning and once again, my pace quickened. I travelled deeper into the forest and closer to the orphanage. I soon saw a flicking light above the tree tops. **Exactly** where the orphanage was. I panicked. This was what I had feared the most. I ran to the orphanage, only to find it in flames. I dropped to my knees and stared at the dancing flames. It was like they were teasing me. 'Ha, ha, ha. You've now lost more of your loved ones' it seemed to be saying. Tears fell freely from my eyes. I brought my trembling hands to my head and started shaking my head.

"No. No. No. This cannot be happening." I whispered. I scrambled up and proceeded to run into the flames, trying to save anyone I could. But I couldn't. Someone grabbed me from behind and I felt a hot breath against my ear.

"No, you can't run in~" he said. I turned around and came face to face with a man with long bright red hair and yellowish-green eyes. My eyes widened in surprise.

_Grell Sutcliff._ I thought.

I shook my head. I couldn't let someone I thought was a character from my favourite manga/anime stop me. I roughly tried to shake his grip of my arm, only to have it tighten. I gave a small whimper of pain.

"I can't let you die~ You're not due to die, not yet anyway. And if I let you, Will is going to punish me. Oh but I would _love_ to have Will punish me though~" he said in a musical voice, sending shivers down my spine. I struggled in his grip.

"Let Me Go! I'd rather die with them then feel the pain of being alone again!" I shouted. He sighed.

"Well then. I guess I have no choice." He said. Before I could reply, I felt a fist punch my stomach and I blacked out with the sound of a revving chainsaw in my ears.

**Me:** Sorry for the short chapter. I shouldn't be on today and I wanted to post another chapter of this fanfic so I secretly did it, so of course it's rushed. Oh! And by the way, the song Ari-chan played is called '0330' by 'U-Kiss', a Korean band. I absolutely love it but nothing will ever beat Japanese music!

**Aria:** *nod*

**Me:** Oh. Ari-chan agrees with me. Yay!

**Aria:** 'What's your favourite Japanese song?'

**Me:** Oh, mine is the vocaloid song by Hatsune Miku called 'Requiem, Sincerely Yours', also known as 'Anatae, Chinkon Kyoku Wo' it almost made me cry and I thought about the song and its meaning which really touched me.

**Aria:** 'I like Akahitoha (a.k.a A Single Red Leaf) Megurine Luka version.'

**Me:** Really? I like that song too! Hey I just realized something.

**Aria:** What?

**Me:** My favourite vocaloid is Megurine Luka, but my favourite songs are by Hatsune Miku like 'Requiem, Sincerely Yours', 'Forgotten Alice' (a.k.a Bokyaku Alice, Vocaloid version of 'When The First Love Ends' (a.k.a Hajimete No Koi Ga Owaru Toki), etc… Lol! I also have a lot of Japanese songs I like that's not by vocaloids like 'SHIVER' by 'The GazettE', 'Hitomi No Kotae' by 'Noria', etc…


	5. Chapter 4: Realize & Surprise

**Mute Maid~(Kuroshitsuji *Black Butler*) Chapter 4: Mute Maid, Realization & Surprises**

**Author's Note:** New chapter alert people! This one will be short and rushed because I need to do something else, so please forgive me for the bad quality it will be. Here have a cookie before you begin. *hands over a cookie* Now lets continue will the story shall we?

**Me:** Next week I get a three day weekend. Yes!

**Aria:** 'why?'

**Me:** Because it's the Queen of Englands birthday. God Save The Queen

**Aria:** 'How peculiar'

**Me:** How's is peculiar?

**Aria:** 'This manga has something to do with England and then you said it was going to be the Queen's birthday next week'

**Me:** Oh that is peculiar!

**Aria:** 'You should announce the disclaimer now'

**Me:** You're right! Everybody out there reading this story, please know that Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso, not me.

**Chapter 4: Mute Maid, Realization & Surprises…**

**Aria P.O.V:**

I woke up sitting on a chair in a room with four other people.

_What the hell is this?_

"Oh good. She's awake." A male voice said, it sounded like a child's one in fact. I couldn't get a proper look at the speaker because my vision was still blurry.

"Shall we start questioning her then?" said another masculine voice, deeper pitched though. He sounded like he was irritated and wanted to finish what he was doing as soon as possible.

"So girl, what do you have to do with the burnt down orphanage?" the second person asked gruffly. The words couldn't seem to register into my mind, and when they finally did, he had already ordered someone to splash me with cold water. In a split second, I was drenched from my head to toe. I looked up and glared at the person who ordered it. He took a step back, no doubt surprised at my reaction. He regained his composure, but not completely. He was still clenching his hand in a fist and shaking a little. He was able to work up enough courage to ask me the question again since I was fully awake when he convinced himself that I was a fragile girl who was incapable of delivering fatal blows . What could he possibly be scared of?

_He should be scared in every way because of me. He doesn't even know what I damage I could possibly inflict on him._

"I shall ask you again. What do you have to do with the burnt down orphanage?" he asked. I could detect a quiver in his voice. I opened my mouth to reply rudely, even if it was very unladylike and was not the way I was brought up. But all that came out was a rasp sound which gave me a coughing fit. I looked at the hands that I used to cover my mouth and stared in astonishment. My palm was stained with a scarlet red liquid which was blood. My blood. I continued to stare at it, ignoring my surroundings. Then it all came back to me. The screams of horror and pain made by the orphans I came to love as family. The dancing flames teasing me and consuming its surroundings greedily in one huge gulp. Unknown to me was the clear substance falling silently from my eyes and trickling smoothly down my pale cheek. I lifted my hands and smudged it when they came in contact with the tears.

_I refuse to cry in front of these bastards._

I quickly dried up my tears with the sleeve of my dirty dress and looked up, surprising the four other patrons of the room because of my quick and swift recovery. My eyes swerved around the room, taking in every tiny detail until they fell upon my bag which I always had on me. I could still remember how the other children would ask me about the bag and what was in it and when I would take it off. I always laughed at their questions as well. I clenched my hand into a fist and gritted my teeth.

_Stop remembering those painful memories Aria. They are no longer here anymore. You have to move on._

But how was I supposed to move on after everything that has happened? I stood up and went to the corner to pick up my bag. I could feel all their eyes on me, especially one pair of them which observed my every movement, twitch and flaw. I pushed the flap on my bag opened and peered inside. I took out my one of my sketch books – the one I never used – and took out an ink pen which I received from Marianna on my first birthday since I got to this world. It was a intricately designed one which had curls and teardrop and flowers sprouting in carefully placed spots which were decided specifically, I had complained continuously to Marianna about how expensive it must've been even though I was use to getting present like that which were even more breath-taking and usually consisted of professionally made jewelry which looked like they couldn't have possibly been crafted by hand back in my world. I opened the book to the first page which was empty and scrawled in my best Victorian handwriting.

'_I have no idea what happened. I only arrived at the scene when it was burning, and by then I wasn't able to save anybody. They had all perished already'_ I wrote with shaky hands. I lifted my book and showed it to them. Two of them were quite surprised at how a girl who wasn't part of nobility could possibly read and write so gracefully. I was then I got a proper look at all four of the men – well three men and a child – and realized something I didn't before because I was being quite ignorant then. Yes, I admit it. I was being ignorant. I had to stifle the gasp and voice the sudden conclusion I made on the spot in my head.

_Ciel, Sebastian, Randall, Aberline and Grell appeared earlier. If I add these all up, I must have fallen into the world of Kuroshitsuji! Am I like a dimension traveler or something?_ I thought, except the last bit was a joke.

_Wait. If Sebastian is a demon…doesn't that mean that dimension travelers could exist?_ I deadpanned mentally.

I was so deep in thought that I couldn't see the suspicious stares I got from Ciel and Sebastian.

**Ciel P.O.V:**

I stared suspiciously at the girl in front of me. It was quite unusual to find a girl who wasn't noble, yet had fair, unscathed pale skin, luxurious pitch black hair which cascaded down her back after loosing her two blue silk ribbons she somehow had and hid most of her from prying eyes. What was also disturbing was that she had large sapphire blue eyes in the shade of perfect blue which you wouldn't find anywhere, and hid them underneath her fringe. She also had a delicate and fragile frame, and surprisingly, her body was quite mature for her age because she had a shapely figure, unless I had mistaken her age. What destroyed the image was her disheveled appearance, the few tangles in her hair and dirt clung to her. I tore my gaze off her to tell Sebastian my opinion.

"Sebastian, she looks quite suspicious." I whispered, barely audible, but I knew that he would hear because of his more advance sense of hearing.

"She is, isn't she Young Master?" he replied.

"Her appearance doesn't seem to fit with her status." I told him.

"And the air around her gives off a noble feeling." He said. I looked at the girl who was about the same age as me once again. She did have an air around her which told you that, but it also gave off the feelings of a lost child, a gentle and caring nature, a kind person who you could trust and most of all, negative emotions. I could tell that her feelings were much stronger than mine. You could even see it in her eyes. There was loneliness, sorrow and… the want for revenge.

"Her soul is very pure, but it is terribly tainted at the same time. I've never seen anything quite like it. She would make an excellent meal though, and you would probably never want to eat anything again after you've had her soul." He mused, speaking demon language again. He should know that normal people don't eat souls like demons do. Though I had to agree with him on the fact that she would probably make an excellent meal for a very hungry demon, after all, demons won't be able to resist all those strong negative emotions.

"Why did we find you at the crime scene then?" Lord Randall asked the girl cautiously. She placed the book on her lap and bent down to write her answer.

'_I was adopted by the owner of the orphanage and I was returning from town when the fire happened. I rushed as fast as I could, but it was, as I wrote before, too late. All those poor children, I knew everyone of them really well and I even thought of them all as my younger siblings. It's so sad…'_ was what she had written, she also had a genuine sad expression on her face. I cast a glance at Lord Randall and Aberline, only to see that Aberline had faltered.

"Oh, you poor child. To experience such a terrible thing at such a young age! I promise I will catch the perpetrator behind al this." He told the girl with determination shining in his eyes. The girl gave a weak smile and proceeded to write him something.

'I'm sure people younger than me have experienced worse. And I believe that you shouldn't make promises you can't keep Mister Aberline.' she wrote. Aberline was quite taken back. This just made me more suspicious.

"And how did you know his name?" I asked suspiciously. A look of panic passed her faced for a split second before she resumed a calm expression, and I swear there was a twinkle in her eye that wasn't there before.

'I know many things that you don't, **Earl Ciel Phantomhive**' this time I was surprised by her knowledge.

**Aria P.O.V:**

'I'm sure people younger than me have experienced worse. And I believe that you shouldn't make promises you can't keep Mister Aberline.' I wrote. It was very true. Ciel was used at an age younger than mine to summon the demon he named Sebastian. He was quite surprised at my reply.

"And how did you know his name?" Ciel asked suspiciously. I was starting to get annoyed by all the questions and I was missing my voice. I remember reading a book saying that some people could lose their voice after a traumatic experience, but it would return after a while. I guess I just had to wait a little longer. When his question finally registered through my brain, I started to panic.

'I know many things that you don't,** Earl Ciel Phantomhive**' I wrote, Ciel was clearly surprised. I almost blew my cover and now I wanted to laugh, but I couldn't, not in my current situation, so I suppressed it. I glanced at Sebastian smirking. He turned around and put a gloved hand over his more to cover his snickering. I raised a brow.

'And you **Sebastian** shouldn't be laughing at your master's reactions.' Ciel turned around to glare at the astonished Sebastian. I had made sure to emphasize his name to make it stand out.

"Girl, who are you?" Lord Randall asked, the quiver back in his voice.

'My name is Aria Lord Randall'

"No. That's not what I wanted to know. I was asking… Ah, forget it. You won't understand." He said, but waved off the thought with a quick flick of his hands. I shrugged.

_It seems that he hasn't realized that I wrote __**Lord Randall**__._ And just as I thought that, he turned around and shouted, "And how did you know my name?"

'I know many things Lord Randall. Remember that. I even know some things that you have no clue about. I believe I even know some things that will happen in the future'

"You know some things that will happen in the future?" Ciel asked curiously. I nodded. But before he could say anything else, I held a page of my book up in his face which read, 'confidential'

"Your name doesn't sound English. Are you not from around here?" Sebastian asked.

'My real first name is Arianna. I tell people to Aria for short, and it sounds better in my opinion' he nodded understandingly.

'I just realized that I have no where to go. Do I go live in another orphanage?'

"I guess you d-" Lord Randall started, only to be cut off by Ciel, whom he found very annoying.

"You can stay at my mansion and work as a maid. We're short on employees and the ones we do have are very incapable of their job, except Sebastian and another who has been working in the Phanomhive family since the last generation." Ciel said. I stifled laughter successfully.

_Pft. I know Bard, Mey-Rin and Finny are very incapable, wait, isn't Tanaka incapable as well, I mean, he just sits around drinking his green tea._ As I was thinking that, I realized something else.

_Wait. Wouldn't this mess up Yana Toboso's storyline for Kuroshitsuji?_

**Me:** Hahaha. All Aria worried about was the fact that this would probably mess up Yana Toboso-sensei's storyline. Lol.

**Aria:** 'hey!'

**Me:** hehehe. It's so fun to tease Ari-chan

**Aria:** 'aren't you meant to be doing something else right now?'

**Me:** I am?

**Aria:** *sigh* 'go back to the very start of the chapter.

**Me:** Okay. *scrolls up*

**Aria:** Now read and what to you see?

**Me:** Holy Sh*t! Need to start my first fanfic on my other account. Now!


	6. Chapter 5: The Phantomhive Manor

**Mute Maid~(Kuroshitsuji *Black Butler*) Chapter 5: Mute Maid, Living At The Phantomhive Manor **

**Author's Note:** Haven't wrote for this fanfic for a while. Sorry to the people who like it! I was busy typing up some of my other fanfics. In this chapter the real story basically begins because Aria is now living at the Phantomhive mansion! Unfortunately, I will start from the start of the Kuroshitsuji storyline in the next chapter. I hope you guys will like this chapter.

**Me:** I'm going to draw a picture of Aria-chan…

**Aria:** 'Really?'

**Me:** Mhmm. Just need to colour it in. Too bad I don't have much time for it. I will probably post it really late.

**Aria:** 'Aww'

**Me:** Sorry Aria-chan, just be patient.

**Aria:** 'Fine'

**Me:** Anyway, what song do you want to sing next?

**Aria:** I don't mind. Hey, I thought I lost my voice.

**Me:** You lost your voice temporarily. And I'm going to make an exception for singing. It's going to surprise them. But you can't put your words into a tune. It has to be a proper song. And now I'll announce the disclaimer. EVERYBODY! Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso. Just felt the need to put it in caps lock to catch your attention. :3

**Chapter 5: Mute Maid, Living At The Phantomhive Manor…**

**Aria P.O.V:**

I stared out the window of the carriage, reflecting on my life so far. Thinking back now, nothing seemed to be real. It could have made me laugh in the past, or if this was a manga, I would've surely been interested. Sure it was exciting living in the world of 'Kuroshitsuji', but it was lonely. I had gotten homesick during the first few days arriving here. I didn't know how to get back, and I soon accepted the fact I didn't and probably never will. An awkward silence hung in the air of the carriage and I shifted uncomfortably. I was itching all over and wanted to take a bath. Sebastian had given me a towel beforehand to help keep me warmer since they had splashed a bucket of cold water over me. He proceeded to talk about how they shouldn't have done that to a lady, but I ignored him. I shivered, the cold finally getting to me after all this time. Wet tendrils of raven hair streamed down my face and stuck like seaweed. My clothes were wet and stuck to my body like a second skin. I then saw a rooftop over the forest and knew we were almost there, approaching closer with every time the horses' hooves touched the ground. I had experience riding horses, back during a time when I had stayed England with my dad for 3 years. I found it fun, and had done it everyday, enjoying it when the horse I had owned whom I called Shadow, had galloped. I could barely remember how my hair had flown in the wind and the sensation of the air gushing past me. Shadow was a beautiful majestic mare, a midnight black with a pale silver mane and tail which was as pale as the moonlight, possibly the moon itself. Oh wait. Why am I thinking about something that happened when I was 6 years old? I mentally laughed bitterly, making sure I didn't show any of the emotion bottled up inside me on my outer appearance.

_If…If I had a wish, I would wish…I would wish to return back to my family and my world. I wish this more than anything else. _I thought to myself as I stared out at the scenery which was a blur of green. I was on the edge of the tears, but they wouldn't come out. I doubt that if I had even squeezed my eyes they would come out.

The horses pulling the carriage slackened to a trot, finally reaching the mansion. The carriage bobbed as Sebastian jumped off his seat from when he was controlling the horses and opened the carriage door, gracefully helping his master out. Before he could help me, I jumped out, making it clear I didn't need his help. I saw a twinkle of amusement glitter in his eyes from the sight. Even though I am naturally a nice person who is usually calm and is a bit of the typical normal girls you would find, I got pissed off by that look he gave me. I made sure not to show it on my face though. I wanted to make sure not to get onto their bad side and decided not to get too friendly as well. Maybe when I got to know them better I would open up to them.

Sebastian opened the entrance door and revealed a grand hallway with polished banisters, floor and anything else in there. I was able to contain my astonishment since I was expecting something like this. Suddenly, out of nowhere materialized three blurs which tackled Sebastian.

"Mr. Sebastian!" the three of them wailed. I recognized those voices. They belong to…

"Barda, Finni, Mey-rin, what did you do this time?" Sebastian asked them sternly.

"Well…I thought it would be quicker if I used a flamethrower, so…" trailed off the blonde chef.

"Wah, Sebastian! I accidentally ruined the garden!" the honest gardener admitted.

"M-Mr. Sebastian! I-I-I b-broke the p-plates a-a-again!" stuttered the heart-ached, red headed maid. I was amazed at how I could somehow manage to hear what they said despite them chattering at the same time. Sebastian was able to do so too though. He let a painful sigh escape his lips.

"I will take care of that after I show the new maid to her room." Sebastian told them. My ears perked.

_Maid?_

Then the three servants finally noticed me.

"Wah! She's so pretty and cute!" Finni chirped. I immediately blushed from the compliment. I knew I was going to get along with him.

"She is too." agreed Mey-rin, nodding to emphasize her words. This just made me turn a deeper scarlet. I wasn't use to getting praised even though I always was.

"She's going to be a beauty when she grows up." Barda said. That didn't affect me in any way since I kind of considered him a pervert.

"But she's so young!" they all said at the same time. I didn't take any offence from their speech, knowing that they would've reacted like that, and remained calm.

"What's your name?" Finni asked curiously.

"Now you three, stop bothering her. You can ask her all your questions later. And she can't speak as well." Sebastian informed them in a warning tone, making sure that they wouldn't pass the line.

"She's mute!" they said astounded. I shifted from foot to foot. Not enjoying the unwanted attention.

"Get back to work. Remember, you still have punishment later." He reminded them with a smile. I gave a small secret smile of my own. The three of them had looks of dread on their faces and scattered.

"Sebastian, take her on a tour of the mansion. She needs to know where everything is if she's to be working here. Call Nina so she can tailor a maid outfit for her. I will be in my study awaiting my tea." Ciel ordered Sebastian. He had been quiet during this whole ordeal and I was embarrassed to admit that I had forgotten him.

"And make sure she takes a bath." He told him, wrinkling his nose. I had a look of hurt on my face. Surely I didn't smell **that** badly. He then left. Sebastian then turned to me.

"Shall we?" he asked, offering me his hand. I gave him a look of suspicion before hesitantly accepting it. After all, he was still a demon. He led me to my room and explained all the rules and gestured to the bathroom, telling me that he'd have a change of clothes ready for me when I came out. He told me I could explore afterwards until Ciel's personal tailor arrived. I had nodded occasionally to show him I was listening. However, I was quite intent on taking a bath and didn't listen to all of his explanation. When he mentioned Nina, I was quite concerned, for myself. He left me to take my bath, closing the door behind him. The room was nothing grand, in fact it was quite plain, but I could make do with it. My rooms back in my time were more than double the size of this one, more than triple or four times this size probably. Not that I needed much room anyway. I stripped myself of the clothes I was wearing after letting streams of hot water flood the tub.

I stepped into the bath gratefully and greedily, indulging myself in the warmth of the hot water which cleansed the muck clinging to me off. My muscles relaxed and I dipped my head in the water, letting my waist-length hair drift around me. I always did it since I was little since it reminded me of a mysterious mermaid. It had been days since I had my last bath and was feeling better already. It felt like the water was cleaning the stress I had piled up over the last few days away. I felt as though weight had been lifted off my shoulders. After spending a while in the bath which was quite like heaven to me, I finally forced myself out. I wrapped a towel around me and wrapped the other towel which I was using to dry my hair on my piled up hair. I knew I needed a haircut, but I had been growing my hair since I was a little girl and didn't want my hard work to go to waste. I walked out and sure enough, a new change of clothes were prepares and folded at the end of my bed, waiting for me as promised. I quickly put on the clothes and found out that they were a bit loose. I looked at my outfit in the mirror which was one of the very few furniture that decorated the room. I realized that this must been one of Elizabeth's dresses and was quite impressed in her style of clothes, even though she was more into the cute princess-like clothing.

The dress was a midnight blue colour that matched my eyes. It had black ruffles at the edges and a loose open sleeve. A few ribbons were discarded around the dress in what people must have seen as random places, but must've been placed carefully. I had to admit, it was impressive and the sort of thing I would wear and it matched me very well, giving me a mysterious look. I tied the blue ribbons, which had been prepared and laid on top of the pile, into my hair, a different style to my usual two pigtails, to something that would matched. I twirled my hair into a neat messy bun, a few loose tendrils of raven black hair tumbling out of the carefully made bun, and pass my shoulder. The ribbon kept my hair in place and I hoped that it wouldn't grow loose and let itself untangle, leaving my hair to unfurl, cascading down my back. It would be worse if I was outside and it was untangled because it was windy. Then it would billow around me in an annoying mess and would take a long time to brush and untangle knots. I then realized how long I had spent on my hair, trying to make myself look nice and presentable, when I could've roamed freely, exploring the places that Sebastian had shown me which made me perk up. When I put my hand on the doorknob, I realized I had forgotten to put on shoes and was barefoot at the moment. I blushed in embarrassment and found the shoes that accompanied the outfit set on the floor, along with knee-high socks. I put on the socks which were black and the blue shoes which had heels on them. I didn't mind the heels since I could at least run in them. I reminisced on the embarrassing memory when I had clumsily trained myself to run in heels. I was able to keep my balance and the outcome of the practice had helped me countless times. After that, I was finally able to exploring. I made my way to the door and was just about to open it when it began opening itself. Sebastian emerged from it, which surprised me.

"Too bad you couldn't explore Miss Arianna. Miss Bopkins is here, so you have to get your fittings checked first." He told me with a smirk. I scowled at the use of my full first name. I began opening my book to complain when he said, "I prefer using formalities Miss Arianna, so I won't be calling you Aria."

I huffed indignantly, and crossed my arms, a pout on my face. He gave a chuckle and began leading me to the room where Nina was. I made sure to keep three steps behind him. When we reached the door to the room where she was, Sebastian opened the door to reveal an extremely embarrassing scene for Ciel, but for us was an extremely humorous one which would've made the Undertaker laugh. Ciel's expression was priceless! When we entered, Nina was embracing Ciel in a death hug which he couldn't escape. His face was starting to turn really pale and he had trouble breathing. His face was scrunched, and what made the sight funnier was how Nina looked! Sebastian and I had trouble keeping our snickers in, but failed to contain it.

"Young Master, that suits you very well." Sebastian said in a fake honest voice. I covered my mouth with my two hands, but you could still hear muffled giggles and my face was a pretty shade of pink, reaching all the way to my ears. I started shaking from laughter. I couldn't remember the last time I laughed this hard. It was just so funny! When she caught sight of me, she instantly released Ciel and rushed over to me, grabbing my two hands.

"My, my, and who must this young lady be? She is quite a beauty." She asked curiously. Now the reason for my blush was the praise. I knew what was going to happen next, but it was inevitable and I couldn't avoid it. Now Ciel was back to his normal colour and looked quite relieved for the diversion.

"Nina, meet Arianna, the newly employed maid who I want you to make a maid dress for. Arianna, meet Nina, my personal tailor." He introduced us. I shot him a look of disagreement and wrote something in the book I carried and showed it to Nina.

'It's Aria.'

Nina perked a brow at me.

"Are you mute?" she asked me. I nodded. A sparkle of excitement visible in her eyes which worried me.

"How interesting! Now Aria, I need your fitting. Do you mind going behind the screen over there for it. We wouldn't want the boys' seeing." She told me, eyeing the boys. I nodded and proceeded towards the screen, Nina falling in step right behind me. Once we were behind the screen, Nina's personality changed and I was already quite nervous.

"Fufufu." She began laughing, making me start backing away. She looked up and pounced on me like a lion pouncing on its' prey. I wanted to scream but couldn't.

"Now let's start." She said. I gulped.

**Me:** hehehe. I love Nina! So funny.

**Aria:** …

**Me:** Are you okay Aria-chan?

**Aria:** *emo corner*

**Me:** Umm…I think I killed her pride.

**Aria:** …

**Me:** Uh…I think I'll end this chapter now. Aria doesn't seem to be herself right now (I think made her angry). Um…Look forward to the next chapter? And bye? Okay then, bye! Aria, talk to me now please~


	7. Chapter 6: The Guest's Visit

**Mute Maid~(Kuroshitsuji *Black Butler*) Chapter 6: Mute Maid, The Guest's Visit**

**Author's Note:** I realized I mentioned that I would update soon but that didn't seem to happen. Well, at least I'm back, and with a new chapter! School holidays are almost over, wow, so quick! I can't believe it passed so quickly. Argh! I started the picture of Aria again. I suddenly got a better look for her. The link picture is on my profile.

**Me:** *thinking hard, followed by a light bulb* I got it!

**Aria:** 'Got what?'

**Me:** The next song

**Aria:** 'Is it going to be Japanese with English translation or English?'

**Me:** Japanese obviously, silly.

**Aria:** 'Yay! Which one?'

**Me:** Thinking about 'Cantarella' it recently became my favourite song, **again**.

**Aria:** 'So it has been your favourite once?'

**Me:** That's right. Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso, if I owned it, there'd be more girls appearing.

**Chapter 5: Mute Maid, The Guest's Visit…**

**Aria P.O.V:**

The last few days were like living hell for me. Bard, Finni and Mey-Rin kept on making everything hard by stuffing up and for some reason; **I** was the one who had to clean up their mess. Where's Sebastian when you need him most? In the manga and anime, he was always the one who cleaned up after them, so why couldn't it be like. The cook/chef, Bard, kept blowing up the kitchen with his explosions. He kept trying to use dangerous items like flame throwers to cook, I mean, who even did that, unless they were idiotic enough. Then there was Finni, the gardener. He kept on ruining the garden, but I kept on forgiving him, understanding that he kept on doing it unintentionally. Or maybe it was because he always cried like a little boy whenever it happened… Well who could blame him, he never asked for the inhumane powers of his. Or did he? They never mentioned it in the manga or the anime… Then the last one was Mey Rin, the maid. She was a total klutz! She kept on tripping and breaking the china and other expensive wares. She also messed up whenever she cleaned, like how she continuously keeps using the shoe polisher instead of the proper spray no matter how many times I told her. I had never felt so frustrated in my life! I was calm and collected on the outside, but on the inside I was a total disaster. I guess people kept on relying on me due to my outer appearance. I know I shouldn't blame them for who they are or use them to vent my negative emotions onto, but I couldn't help it. They were mostly the reason why I was like this. Okay then, enough with my complaining, let's start from the beginning of the day…

I woke when the alarm of my i-pod sounded. I still couldn't believe that it was still working after all this time and that it didn't run out of batteries, probably because they didn't have anything like this back then so I never used unless when I was on my own. I had my earphones plugged in, so that prevented anybody else from hearing it and it was set very low so that Sebastian was unable to hear it with his super-natural hearing. Or could he? I was astounded the first couple of times when I used this tactic because they didn't fallout of my ears. Good thing I was a light sleeper and not a heavy one. But too bad I was a night person, not a morning person. The sound kept on ringing in my ears until I finally worked up enough energy to get up. I deactivated the alarm and sat up in bed. I put my hand on my forehead and had a murderous aura surrounding me. If someone had forced me awake, I would've probably killed them without a second thought. I slunk back as the sunlight blinded me and rubbed my eyes. I stretched like a cat and yawned with my hand in front of my mouth.

I got out of bed and began to prepare for the day ahead. After I finished preparing, I changed into my maid uniform specially made for me by Nina. It was different from Mey-Rin's, but I had to admit, I liked it. I mean, it was just like those ones that mangaka draw from the Victorian era! Why wouldn't a fan of that type of thing not like it, otakus would gladly wear it and some might as well protect it with their lives. Well, probably for cosplay. After putting on the outfit, I tugged on my thigh length socks and slipped on my black leather shoes. I didn't really think that Ciel would've accepted the uniform because the dress only went up to my thigh, and then it showed a bit of skin before the sock covered the rest, considering the fact that in this time, it was inappropriate for girls to show too much of their body. I brushed my hair and fashioned it into its usual style and began to leave for the kitchen. I was still grouchy, pretty typical for me to act this way when I get up in the morning. I was hoping that the three other workers would notice that I was in a foul mood and ignore me, but nooo, they were too ignorant to realize that. I dragged myself into the kitchen where they were chatting happily amongst themselves and sat down, instantly plopping my head on the table. It was too early in the morning for this.

"Ah! Aria, good morning!" exclaimed Finni. I continued to stay in my position.

"It seems like she isn't fully awake yet. Sebastian's going to come soon and he wouldn't want to see her slacking already. We should wake her up." Mey-Rin said worriedly. They didn't seem to be aware that I could hear everything they were saying or they just thought I was still asleep. Mey-Rin, I assumed, started nudging me, which soon turned into shaking. I was still unfazed by that and ignored her. I could stand Sebastian's wrath. I think.

"It doesn't seem she knows how scary Sebastian is." Bard said lazily.

"How scary who is Bard?" asked a new voice. Mey-Rin stopped shaking me and froze. I lifted my head and saw that Sebastian had entered the room. Seeing that it was him, I plopped down once again. I could tell he raised his brow at this.

"Is that Aria slacking off already?" he asked.

"This isn't what it seems Mister Sebastian!" Mey-Rin protested with determination to prevent Sebastian from punishing me. What a good person. The tone of her voice seemed to be urging me to get up, but I ignored it. He sighed and walked over. I peered up at him and glared. He smirked.

"Oh dear, it seems that she isn't a much of a morning person." He said. I rolled my eyes and tried to drift back to sleep again. That's when someone grabbed me by the collar and lifted me up. I began flailing helplessly and glared at Sebastian with a snarl and growl. The murderous aura from earlier returned; only this time it was larger and more deadly. The other three shrunk back with looks of dread.

"It looks like you're having a miserable day Miss Aria." He said with a smile that was anything but kind. I 'hmphed' and turned away, arms crossed. I was still not fully awake and still half asleep though.

"It seems like she got out of the wrong side of bed today." Bard said, his pinky finger picking his ear. No manners at all. I directed my bone-chilling glare at him and added furrowed brows. I was satisfied when he shuddered.

"Yes, you're quite right Bard. Anyway, today we have the person left in charge of manufacturing stuffed toy animals in India, Mr. Damien, coming for dinner. So you have to be on your best behaviour and the manor must be in perfect condition, so you three," Sebastian informed, pointing at Bard, Finni and Mey-Rin, "Start working now!" they scrammed and disappeared in a blink of an eye. Amazing. Then Sebastian turned to Tanaka who had been quietly sipping his tea in a Japanese manner. Ah, the good old Japanese ways.

"Tanaka! You…just continue doing whatever you do." He instructed him. I made a 'pft' noise which made Sebastian concentrate on me. I was now officially fully awake after realizing this was where the manga and anime finally began.

"As for you, Aria, you will help me prepare the Young Master's breakfast." He told me with a sly smile. I gaped at him.

'You can't be serious Sebastian. Why me?' I wrote. If I still had the ability to talk, I would've said this in a whining/nagging voice. The way he changed his smile to a serious one made my heart sink to the bottom of my chest.

"Of course I'm serious, aren't I always? Besides, you're the only reliable person here." He told me. I snorted at his response.

'I'll take that as a compliment.' Sebastian released me and I steadied myself before sighing.

_Well, time to get to work._

After we finished preparing breakfast for Ciel, Sebastian left with all the food on a trolley to wake Ciel up. I stared after him, wondering how Ciel could eat that much and how much of it goes to waste. After Sebastian disappeared, my tummy growled and I blushed because nobody else was around to witness my sudden change of attitude. I sighed and wondered what I could eat. I scavenged around pantry looking for ingredients and ended up sizzling eggs, sunny-side up. It was a satisfactory meal as my stomach was no longer empty and I was now full of energy.

_Now then, I still have some spare time on my hands, so I might as well start organizing Ciel's humungous library. Then I'll meet everybody else afterwards._

I made my way to the mansion's library and pushed the doors open, revealing the said library. I sighed at how much work it would take and calculated how long it would take me to dust it and sort out the unorganized books. There was a huge pile of books waiting for me the shove into shelves already. After that, I rushed over to the dining hall by quick walking, not running. When I arrived, the other three were already there.

"Ah, Aria, there you are!" Finni exclaimed when he caught sight of me. I nodded in his direction and stood beside Mey-Rin. Then Ciel and Sebastian arrived. Sebastian pulled out the chair for Ciel and pushed it in when he had settled down on it. He set the food in front of him and Ciel began to eat, as well as drinking his tea which was Earl Grey. Halfway through the meal, out of nowhere, a dart whizzed through the air and struck the back of Finni's head. It pierced his straw hat and blood spurted from the wound. He ran around the room holding onto the dart whilst wailing. My hands were twitching and so was my mouth. I was barely able to restrain myself from laughing at Finni. The closest I got to it was when the tips of my mouth curled upwards into a smile. Finni ran around Ciel and asked, "What's wrong Young Master, for you to do something like that-!"

Ciel just sipped his calmly and placed the cup on the mini plate with a clatter, responding with, "Nothing, it was to be expected."

Then the door opened, revealing Sebastian who had left somewhere during the meal.

"Finni, has the weeding been done in the inner garden?" he asked the said boy who was hit with a dart. Finni opened his mouth to reply but Sebastian had already moved on.

"Mey-Rin, have the sheets been washed?" he asked the blushing maid whose hands were resting against her cheek. She snapped out of her trance when Sebastian went onto Bard.

"Bard, were you not suppose to be preparing tonight's dinner?" he questioned the chef whose hand was rubbing the back of his head at the moment.

"Aria, have you already cleaned the library?" he asked me. I opened my mouth to tell him I already did, but he seemed to have pinned it down as me trying to come up with an excuse. He looked at Tanaka from the corner of his eyes.

"And Tanaka…you are fine just the way you are." He told the old butler who was still sipping tea.

"If you have time to be lazing around…then use it to work!" he scolded us. The dramatic way he ended it horrified the threesome, but just made me sigh. They scrambled and Bard said "S-Scary!" on the way out. I just stood in the same position.

"Good grief… Oh?" Sebastian said, directing his gaze on me. The look he gave me asked for an explanation.

'I've already tidied up the library after helping you. Do I have to do it again?' I showed him my script with a teasing smile.

"Is that so, then you might as well help me with a few other chores." He replied with a smirk. I sighed again.

I ended up helping Sebastian preparing dinner. I wondered how I ended up helping the demon butler preparing food once again. Once we had found all our ingredients that were to be cooked, Sebastian was rolling up his sleeves when the bell symbolizing the study rang.

"Even when it is this busy, the Young Master…" Sebastian trailed off with a sigh.

"Aria, do you mind coming with me? I haven't told you what dishes we're making yet, so you might as well." Sebastian asked me while unrolling his sleeve and putting on his tailcoat. I shrugged and ended up tagging along with Sebastian. When we reached the study, all Ciel had to say was: "I'm hungry make something sweet."

I sweat dropped. Seriously, that was all he had to say after we travelled all the way to the study. He was seriously spoiled, but that didn't change the fact that he was still my most favourite character!

"You cannot Young Master. We have a guest for dinner, are we not?" Sebastian debated against Ciel. Surprise, surprise Ciel, your butler is refusing your request.

"Come on, just do it. Something like a parfait." Ciel told him.

"I cannot." Sebastian replied right after. Ciel 'tsked' and before things got ugly, I interrupted.

'I'll make something for the Young Master, or else he's going to get upset.' Ciel stared at me.

"Can you even cook?" he asked bluntly. That was one hard stab through the heart.

"Young Master, Aria helped me with breakfast this morning. Is that not enough proof?" Sebastian asked. Ciel sighed.

"Fine." He replied. As we turned to leave, Ciel stopped us.

"Oh, and Sebastian, you know the portrait in the hall? Remove it." He told him. This startled Sebastian a bit and made me gasp even though I knew he was going to say that, after all, the portrait was of his mother and father, Rachel and Vincent Phantomhive.

"The head of the Phantomhive estate is now me. Ciel Phantomhive!" Ciel said, gently touching his ring. I knew that Sebastian was going to comply with his Master's wishes in the end. It was always like that.

"Understood." Sebastian said with a smirk and a bow. See, told you so. We then left to find ourselves in horrifying sights.

"So then, how did things end up like this?" Sebastian asked the triplet. He was asking about how the plants were all shriveled up, why some furniture was broken and why the food we were about to cook was all burnt already. I lifted my hand to my mouth, turned my head to the other side and made a 'pft' noise.

"I thought it might be effective if I used the herbicides directly on the garden." Finni wailed.

"We thought we should bring out the tea set we prepared for the guest! ...but it fell and all crashed." Mey-Rin said. I sweat dropped. How could getting out a tea set for the guest possibly result in furniture breaking. Oh wait; this is Mey-Rin we're talking about. Knowing her, it is possible.

"There was some raw meat left out, so I thought I should try and cook it. So with my flame thrower I…" Bard said in that way he normally does. No, he didn't! Don't tell me he ruined the meat we were going to cook for the guest along with the other food! Behind Sebastian, Tanaka was still calmly sipping his tea, doing nothing in particular. Meanwhile, the three stooges were slowly getting shorter and shorter while Sebastian was doing the opposite, growing taller and taller.

"Wah! We're sorry Sebastian!" wailed the maid and gardener; Bard just rubbed the back of his head. Even though they were apologizing, Sebastian was paying no heed, probably already planning what to do next since the guest was arriving soon. He pulled out his pocket watch, most likely wondering how much time he had left. Remembering that I promised Ciel a parfait, I tugged Sebastian's tailcoat.

'Sebastian, I'm going to make the parfait for Ciel now, is that okay?' He nods. I begin to leave, but stop in my tracks and turn around with a smile on my face.

'Ah, and one more thing; think of the Japanese culture.' He tenses a bit, wide eyed as I left to go clean up the kitchen and make Ciel's Parfait.

I finished bringing Ciel his parfait quickly as I didn't want to hear him criticize my cooking. It turned out really well and I was considered a really good patisserie after I requested my father to get a professional patisserie to teach me how to bake ages ago, so it had to taste good, right? I was still worrying about it when I entered the kitchen to find Sebastian waiting for me. Wait, why was he waiting for me?

"Aria, can you suggest some sort of Japanese dish that would be suitable for dinner?" he asked me.

'Well, the first thing that comes to mind would be sushi…but I'll recommend trying out the Beef Tataki Don.' I might as well go along with the anime/manga, shouldn't I? He simply nodded before sending me out to change the garden into stone garden with the stones that Finni had brought. I let out a sigh to symbolize how tired I was. All this pressure from the work Sebastian was giving me was starting to make me crazy. I was a human, not a demon like him, how can he expect me to handle all this? Well then, I had to get this finished fast or Mr. Damien would arrive before I've finished. By the time I had finished, the sound of carriage wheels and horses neighing and trotting could be heard faintly. Sebastian came out and told me to join up with the other three as they were already standing on the wooden platform that I had added when arranging the stones. I rushed over and was standing beside Mey-Rin when Sebastian opened the carriage door for Mr. Damien to come out.

"This is…" he began when he had taken a few steps forward and gasped at the sight. Too bad he didn't get to finish his sentence.

"Welcome." Bard, Finni, Mey-Rin and I said at the same time, bowing with precise synchronicity.

"We have decided to implement a stone garden as seen in le Japan." Sebastian informed him.

"Genius! What an excellent garden, it shows such elegance!" complimented Mr. Damien.

_Geez, thanks. At least someone appreciates my hard work._

"Thank you very much. I thought it appropriate for tonight's dinner to take place out here." Sebastian told him. He made it sound like he did everything. It kind of hurt.

"Please take time to relax in the mansion before then." He instructed the male guest.

"My, my, just as one would expect of the Phantomhive family." He exclaimed after giving a hearty laugh when Tanaka was leading him to the manor. I thought it was quite rare that he was actually doing something that was work related. "I can't wait until night falls now."

After Tanaka had shut the door behind Mr. Damien, the Bard, Finni and Mey-Rin dropped the act they had been putting on and sighed out of relief.

"We made it!" Bard said, wiping his forehead.

"To think the pebbles I had rushed off to buy could become such an amazing garden!" exclaimed Finni, looking over my work of art with cute eyes. I couldn't resist but smile. Too bad the others couldn't see it because I hid it. We all turned around when Sebastian spoke.

"If servants of the Phantomhive estate couldn't pull this off, then what would happen?" Sebastian asked us. I hid the smile which had turned into a smirk. I had to admit it no matter how much I refused to. It was sure fun living in the world of Kurishitsuji. It was like Role Play or one of those games that you played on the Playstation, DS, etc…

"There is still a long way to go," Sebastian continued. "While the Young Master is negotiating with the guest, we shall use this time to finish our other preperations."

"Yes sir!" we agreed with salutes.

"Oh and Aria, can you look after the Young Master while I help out these three?" he asked me kindly. I sighed out of stress.

'Sure thing, but Sebastian, you have to stop relying on me so much. I have my limits as well. Besides, I'm not like you.' When I put in the 'Besides, I'm not like you', I was referring to the fact that he was a demon and I wasn't. But he couldn't possibly work that out. He probably thought I was some innocent little girl who knew nothing about that.

"Of course I know that." He said with a smile. I sighed again and began on my way. As there was a long way to the room where Ciel was meeting with the guest, I had a lot of time to think. One of the things I realized was that I had sighed a lot during the day. I had been able to count up to seven since this morning, and more were most likely to come (me: I counted myself :3). When I reached the room, I knocked and entered when I was given permission.

"Ah, Aria, what are you doing here?" he asked me.

'Sebastian told me to watch you in case something happens, not that I think anything will.' He shrugs and I stand behind him.

"My you have a young maid here Earl." stated Mr. Damien. Ciel shrugged again. I leaned forward to see what game they were playing.

'Oh? This looks a lot similar to monopoly.'

"Monopoly? What's that?" Ciel asked, slightly curious. I shook my head and waved it off. He gave me a suspicious look before going back to his game.

"The progression of the East Indian jewel technology is quite remarkable." Mr. Damien started. "Many brilliant people have been raised there-"

"Entranced by the eyes of the dead," Ciel interrupted. "That's unlucky. I'm out for one turn."

"Oh, and Aria, the parfait you made was quite delectable, just thought you should know." Ciel said out of the blue. I may have looked calm on the outside, with a spark of surprise flickering physically in my eyes for a moment before disappearing. I took this excitedly as praise, quite hard to come by from Ciel.

"And don't get the wrong idea." He added.

_That's too bad Ciel, I already have. Anyway, don't hide it. I know you were praising me._

"It's an opportune time right now! I would like to continue expanding my company's business and employ a larger workforce." Mr. Damien said, not liking someone interrupting when he was speaking. You couldn't see it physically, but you could definitely sense it in the air since it seemed uneasy.

"It's your turn." Ciel told him. Well at least he let the poor guy finish his sentence this time.

"Oh yes. Well then, please excuse me." Mr. Damien said, quite stunned at a second interruption, especially since it was from a child. He spun the top which landed on five, so he moved it five places.

"Five." Did he really have to state the obvious? It was quite clear and everybody – He, Ciel and I – could see that.

"About that though, if I were to receive assistance in the form of another 12,000 pounds…" he trailed off, not finishing his sentence. "I'm sure this will benefit you too, Earl. I will become the Phantom Company's legs in South Asia and leapfrog right into even more-"

"Lose your legs in the Forest of Confusion." Ciel stated calmly. Although the game seemed fun, Ciel didn't seem to make it look that way. He was making it way too serious.

"Eh?" sounded Mr. Damien. Before he could say anything else, Ciel added some extra words that weren't necessarily needed if the guest was smart enough.

"It's your turn again. After all, I'm out for one turn." Ciel told Mr. Damien.

"Is that so?" Mr. Damien asked. He picked the top which acted in place of a dice and spun. This time it landed on six. He seemed to have a knack of ending up with large numbers.

"Alright, six." He said, stating the obvious once again.

"Wait, that's three." Ciel told him, earning himself a gasp of surprise.

"You lost your legs right? That means from now on you can only cover half of the distance you spin." Ciel informed.

"Ah, yes. This game is rather severe isn't it? Isn't there a way to restore my legs?" Mr. Damien asked.

"What has been lost cannot be recovered." murmured Ciel, snatching the pawn that Mr. Damien was using out of his hands. Of course I knew that Ciel had a top-notch experience for this. He lost both his parents and he knows that he won't be able to get them back.

"Your body is burnt within the crimson flames." Ciel told him. Mr. Damien's eyes widened in fright at the look on Ciel's face when I interrupted, realizing that it was time for dinner.

'Young Master, Lord Damien, it is time for dinner.' I began to make my way to open the door and lead them into the garden. Sebastian, with his heightened sense of hearing, must've been capable to hear that.

"Oh that dinner in the stone garden?" asked Mr. Damien. I gave a curt nod. "I have greatly been anticipating for it."

"Well then, let's leave the rest for later." Ciel told him.

"Ah, even without continuing it, there is no doubt I'm going to lose." Mr. Damien admitted.

"I don't like quitting in the middle of a game." Ciel informed Mr. Damien. He stood up and began to follow me who was still waiting at the door. They sure were taking their time.

"Child…" Mr. Damien murmured, clearly ticked off by the way Ciel had been treating him.

"Did you say something?" Ciel asked him.

"Ah, I mean, having the flexible spirit of a child must be a requirement for a manufacturer." Mr. Damien rephrased. It was quite clear that wasn't what he said in the first place. "That is why the Phantom Company is the number one toy manufacturer in this country. It is really admirable."

'If you're done with your horrific long speech regarding the Phantom Company of which my Young Master owns, then shall I take us to our destination Lord Damien?' I was starting to lose my cool, but I still manage to pull a smile off. I only smiled when I was really desperate to get the job done when I had entered the Phantomhive manor, but even those were only fake, I've only smile genuine ones a few times and the other ones were always ones of knowing. After all, I still wasn't ready to open my heart to them. Though I know a lot about them, they don't know a lot about me, so they won't trust me yet, so I shouldn't trust them so soon as well. From all the information I had on Mr. Damien so far, along with his reactions and personality, he was definitely ticked off from having two children mock him.

Outside, the platform I had placed earlier was to serve as the ground for tonight's dinner. Lanterns were placed on the edges of the platform to light up the dark area.

"Tonight's dinner if Beef Tataki Don, prepared by our own chef, Bard" Sebastian announced. Yeah, as if, Bard only prepared the meat but Sebastian did the rest, cooking, decorating, you name it.

"Is this dinner?" Mr. Damien asked, dots for eyes when the demon butler placed the dish in front of him. How greedy, poor people would have gladly accepted this. They consider this a lot, I mean, they live below the poverty line and have to live with starvation while the rich people leave tons of scraps. And I know this! (me: Psst, she's speaking from experience.) I also read somewhere that every two hours, one child on the streets dies from this during this period of time. He should be grateful!

"Yes, it is." Sebastian replied. But this was only the beginning of the long speech that was to follow. "Don't you know? In Japan, this is a delicacy passed down through ancient times! It is a feast filled with appreciation for those who have completed hard work. That is the power of the dish known as Donburi!"

I sweat dropped. Wasn't Sebastian a little _too_ passionate? I still couldn't believe he needed to research a dish he's going to prepare so much.

"This is just a small thank you we would like to present to you, Mr. Damien, for working so diligently on behalf of the Phantom Company." Sebastian finished off. What a great way to finish off such a dramatic speech! (Being sarcastic here)

"You're amazing Mister Sebastian!" Finni exclaimed quietly, hidden in the bushes I had purposely placed close to the platform to hide him and the others except for Mey-Rin, Sebastian and myself. He had the eyes of admiration from earlier being displayed.

"Nice follow!" Bard followed up with a whisper, his thumbs up showing a job well done.

"What a unique presentation!" exclaimed Mr. Damien, throwing his arms up in the air, "Just as expected of a first-class Phantomhive welcome!"

Meanwhile, Ciel was quietly eating his meal on the other side of the table. He silently dabbed a napkin delicately on his mouth.

"We have prepared a wine that complements the soy-sauce's fragrance quite well." Sebastian announced as Mey-Rin rolled in a trolley with said wine. Since when did soy-sauce have a fragrance that wafted in the air instead of having you sniff it?

"Mey-Rin." Sebastian said, clearly notifying for the red-headed maid to enter. "Mey-Rin?" Sebastian repeated when she didn't react.

"Yes sir!" she said when she realized that. Sebastian leaned forward to whisper into her ear. Bad move.

"Don't space out, pour the wine into the glass." He told her. I noticed that her cracked glasses cracked even more.

"Ah yes!" she replied, blushing beet red.

"Y-You can't S-Sebastian, m-m-making a f-face like t-that…" She stuttered. Because of that, she missed the glass and mistakenly spilt the wine onto the tablecloth. Finni and Bard jumped in horror from their bush as I waited calmly for Sebastian to do his magic trick. The wine formed a puddle as Mey-Rin kept on pouring it. As a drop trickled and was about to drop on the guest, Sebastian rushed forward and pulled the tablecloth away, along with the droplet of wine, before the guest could notice without spilling any of the contents on the table. Finni and Bard rushed out and dragged Mey-Rin away before she could cause anymore trouble and Mr. Damien stared in amazement at the polished table which had a pure white tablecloth only moments ago.

"Where did the tablecloth go?" the said man asked.

"It had a small stain on it, so I had it removed." Ciel informed him, still calmly eating his meal. That was no small stain, it was quite massive. "Please pay no heed.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, please continue your meal in leisure." Sebastian aplogized; Mr. Damien chuckled.

"I am humble, Earl Phantomhive." Mr. Damien told the small child earl. "Your butler is really talented."

"He only did what was natural for my servant." Ciel replied to the guest.

_Of course, since he is bound by the contract with the Faustian Symbol. In exchange for Ciel's soul, Sebastian will serve him until his end of the bargain is fulfilled._

"It is as my master says." Sebastian backed Ciel. "After all, I am one hell of a butler." (*gasp* he finally said the awaited catch-phrase)

**-End Of Dinner, Back In The Game Room-**

"My, I am awed by your proficiency." Mr. Damien praised Ciel as they sat down on their respected spots to return to the game.

"Well then, about the contract…" he reminded Ciel. Seriously, all he could think about was the contract which would never happen due to certain circumstances.

"Before that, we have to finish the board game." declared Ciel.

"Indeed, there is that. However, I am very sorry, my next appointment-" Mr. Damien began, only to have the occasional cut in.

"Children are very demanding when it comes to games, isn't that right Aria?" he asked me without turning his head, point taken.

'Yes, that is indeed correct Young Master.' I answer for him.

"Well then, is it all right if I use your telephone for a moment?" Mr. Damien requests.

"Of course you can." Ciel accepted. As Mr. Damien leaves, the door opens to reveal Sebastian rolling in the tea.

"I have brought you some tea." Sebastian says with a smile.

"I shall return momentarily." Mr. Damien mumbles. As he disappears down the hallway, Sebastian glimpses back.

"What's this? The fragrance is weak." Ciel complained.

"I brought out an Italian tea to match our guest's taste." Sebastian told Ciel as Ciel sets his teacup back on the tea plate.

"Italian?" Ciel says in a quizzical voice.

'In Italy, coffee is the main aperitif, so there are not many good after-dinner teas.' I answer for Sebastian.

"What's this? Who knew that you knew so much about Italy Aria?" Sebastian asks. I glared at him

'Are you insulting me? As a matter of fact, I've visited Italy before, so of course I know about what foods and drinks they value there. I've visited Rome, Venice, Pompeii, Naples, Sicily, Milan, Florence **and** the Vatican City. Now if you'll excuse me, I would like to announce that I prefer coffee over tea, even if it does have caffeine in it which is makes it something children shouldn't drink, but I still like anyway!' As I showed them the information which I had scrawled squashed together angrily, I realized there was some information that I shouldn't have contained in it was there. As soon as I shown them, I instantly regretted it and quickly ripped of the note and scrunched it up, blushing madly from embarrassment of raging so freely.

'I am sorry, please excuse my rude behaviour.' I wrote on another piece of paper. It was too late though, Sebastian had read everything and had it committed to memory.

"Oh? So you like coffee more than tea?" he asks me. I nod shyly, still embarrassed by my sudden outburst. "And you seem to have a wide range of knowledge for an orphan, mentioning caffeine. But you are definitely no ordinary orphan, stating that you have visited Italy."

I crossed my fingers behind my back and hoped that Sebastian didn't read the bit about the Vatican City. But knowing him, he definitely did.

"And what was that bit about the Vatican City?" he asked suspiciously, but I swear I could hear the hint of fascination and teasing in his voice as well.

"Wait, you've been to the Vatican City?" exclaimed Ciel. I sweat dropped and scratched the side of my head. I was trying to come up with an excuse. So far the only one I could come up was; 'In my dreams'. It was a bit surprising that Ciel lost his cool, considering he was a tsundere and I was half tsundere and half dere dere, which would make him able to resist losing cool more than me.

'Young Master, do you like your tea?' I tried changing the subject.

"No, I don't like it at all." He answered. I sweat dropped, not believing I had changed the subject so easily. Realizing my attempt had worked; Ciel blushed furiously, but tried to hide it. This made me smirk as the sight was cute and also relieved as I could escape answering his question for now. And if I'm lucky, he will forget, but chances were really slim, around 0.00000001/100, actually, less.

"Aria, just…follow the guest. And don't think you're off the hook, I will question you again later." He told me. Uh oh, I only have about half an hour to come up with a lie, one hour at most. I leave neither slow or fast, somewhere in between so I can buy myself some time without Ciel scolding me about my pace. It didn't take me long to find Mr. Damien, my only clue was that he needed to use the telephone, so I located the telephone and stood outside the room, eavesdropping with my eyes closed.

"Really, I can't keep up this babysitting." Mr. Damien spoke to the person on the other end. "Yeah, I've sold off the factory, the only thing left to do now is to fatten up my wallet with the money the kid gives me." He pauses for a moment to listen to the other speaker. "The workers? I don't give a damn about them."

After he said that, I heard him gasp and the swish of fabric as he turned around. My heart pounded rapidly as I thought my cover had been blown, but it seems it wasn't me. He turned back to the phone.

"Ah nothing, I'll leave the rest to you." He continued. "Yeah, there's no problem, after all, this is a child we're dealing with." He finished. Assuming that was the end of the conversation, I quickly hid behind the nearest thing. The nearest thing happened to be a randomly placed pot of plant, tall enough for me to stand beside and hide my figure completely. Good thing it was dark as well, that just helped me even more. I decided I was at an advantage. As Mr. Damien left, I peeked out from behind the plant and followed after him in the shadows silently from a safe distance.

Then a super-natural phenomenon occurred. It happened when he was walking up the staircase. I definitely saw a pale white mask on the face of Vincent Phantomhive in the painting that Sebastian was meant to have taken down earlier. I pinched myself to if I wasn't imagining things, and when it didn't disappear, I knew that it was real. The face turned and Mr. Damien rubbed his eyes, but the mask had already faded away. His mouth moved and I was able to lip read the words 'It must've been my imagination'. He turned around and continued on his way. He froze as he thought about something, then said, "Don't be an idiot."

Walking along the many halls, he opened a door to a dark room occupied by furniture and the billiard table. He had a questioning look on his face as he closed the door, moving onto another one.

"Not here too." He murmured; confused to where the room he was with Ciel to be none of them.

"What a spacious mansion." He said to himself; "I can't seem to find my way back to the lounge."

As he turned, footsteps and creaking could be heard and he started to freak out. I was getting excited. I always loved mysterious things that happened without explanations, which meant I was fascinated with magic, thus the reason I loved Kuroshitsuji ever since I first watched it. Then the outline of a walking figure approached. As it came into view, my heart skipped a beat even though I knew it was just something Sebastian somehow created.

"Don't come near me!" he shouted at the ghostly being. I jumped to the side and leaned against the wall Mr. Damien turned around, tripped, regained his balance and ran past me, too scared to notice me there in plain sight. When I went to get a clearer glimpse at the ghost, he had already disappeared. I sighed in disappointment and chased after Mr. Damien. From this point, it just follows the board game Ciel was playing with him… (Actually, it started with the painting of Ciel's parents'. Remember; Entranced by the eyes of the dead?)

_Out for one turn…_

He shrieked in surprise as he tripped over something and tumbled down the staircase, breaking his legs. I jumped three steps to reach him quicker. As I go down, I see a bucket, but it was missing it's handle. I sweat dropped. It was definitely Mey-Rin. Mr. Damien groaned in agony as he landed, his legs twisted into a grotesque angle.

"Are you alright?" asked the said maid when she knew that someone had gotten hurt. However, when she caught sight of the male guest, she started stepping back slowly in fright.

"It's twisted. His legs are twisted!" Mey-Rin gasped.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?" asked Bard who was carrying the portrait of the last generation head of the Phantomhive's and his wife with Finni. Mey-Rin flailed and pointed to Mr. Damien.

"T-The g-g-guest!" she exclaimed. Mr. Damien looked like he was in excruciating pain, turning his head side to side as though he was having a nightmare, even though he wasn't asleep.

_Lose your legs in the Forest of Confusion._

He gasped in fright and turned his body over, crawling in a humiliating and undignified way, trying to get as far away from the painting. My, Sebastian was doing a good job. Mr. Damien crawled into the lower levels of the manor when he stopped in front of Sebastian.

"Where are you heading?" Sebastian asked when he got Mr. Damien's attention. "The hospitality is not yet at an end, we still have dessert"

"After all, you can only move half the distance after you've lost your legs." Sebastian reminded Mr. Damien who was crawling on the floor, looking back at Sebastian who was following him.

"So why not sit back and relax?" he finished off. Mr. Damien opened a random door and entered.

'What are you going to do now?' I came out of my spot in the shadow, standing in front Sebastian. I already knew the answer though.

"Hmm? I'm just going to give the guest a memory of our hospitality in which he'll never forget." Sebastian answered with a smile.

"Now come along Aria, this way please." He said, leading the way with me following right behind him. He stood in front of the room Mr. Damien entered and opened the door. I peered inside the room which was not lit and looked gloomy. Sebastian walked up to the oven calmly and turned it on. He slid open a latch and spoke with Mr. Damien through the narrow gap.

"My, my, what an impatient guest." He told the man inside. "To think you'll even go so far as to lay your hands on dessert still in the oven."

"Open up!" a muffled cry was heard, the owner of the voice most definitely belonging to Mr. Damien. He banged against the oven door, trying to knock it open, his attempt unsuccessful. "Please, open up!"

"Oh, do people from Italy not know? Here in England, we have many desserts that utilize in meat tallow, like plum pudding and mince pie." Sebastian taught the guest. He slid the latch back in place and left, Mr. Damien still trapped inside the oven to be burnt.

_Have your body burnt within the crimson flames._

'That's quite cruel isn't it? I'm just glad that's not me; I don't think I'll be able to stand the heat.' I looked back, still following Sebastian though.

"Yes, but our guest has to learn his lesson." He told me. I bet he was expecting me to ask what lesson, but I already knew. So the trip to where ever was continued in silence. I was a bit surprised when we entered the kitchen, so I sent him a questioning look.

"Aria, can you please take this slice of lemon meringue pie to the Young Master? I'll leave you a slice on the counter." He asked me. Knowing that I had to comply to the head butler's request, I sighed and began to bring it over to Ciel along with some tea. I entered the room to Ciel's chuckling.

"That distasteful cry; he sounds just like a put out for slaughter." He stated, looking out the window. Then he turned to me.

"Aria; is that dessert?" he asked me. I walked up to him and placed it on the table, along with his tea. Too tired to stand back or respect manners, I plopped down on the chair facing him, earning a look of disapproval.

"To think he thought he could get away with staying quiet about selling off the factory, and then ask me to fund a larger work force. What a foolhardy fraud." Ciel said to himself, ignoring his lemon meringue pie. He turned back to the game board as I continued to eye him warily. He moved his remaining game piece to the 'Happy Ever After' mark and eyed it before knocking it over and sat back into his plush chair

"Something once lost will never return…" he said. I unconsciously nodded, a single tear trickling down my moonlit face as I curled up and fell asleep unaware of the look Ciel was giving me…

**Me:** Aria's family's is a mystery, isn't it? You don't know what culture they're from. And there were a couple of hints which suggest that her father was English. And you still don't know why she was in Japan in the first place, maybe for a holiday? I got the answers for them already because I had planned this earlier but one thing's for sure.

**Aria:** 'I'm an only child~'

**Me:** Mhmm. Aria's an only child, so don't expect her to have any siblings.

**Aria:** 'And so we've run out of things to tell you guys.'

**Me:** Yeah. I'm not really sure when I'm going to update next, so you should keep your eye out for any new chapters, that is, if you like this story. Now I've also suddenly come to the conclusion that Aria slightly has a split personality, though it doesn't really seem to be seen by the people around her. I guess it only comes when she is frustrated…

**Aria:** 'Now that's it folks, until next time…'

**Me:** Oh, already? Bye!


End file.
